wildbandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot Unlimited
This game is set in the Crash Twinsanity Universe. This game will tell you the great adventure of Crash and Cortex and it will tell you even the cancelled levels in the story. In this game Evil Crash will have a big role, even Good Cortex and Evil Coco will be here. Story: '''The story starts like in the oringal, like Cortex tricking Crash in his trap, Crash defeats him, meet Evil Twins and get Nina.But the differance starts when they are going back from the Acameny of Evil. They are attacked by N.Gin who wants revenge of whta happen at High Sea Jinks. They crashed into the Uka Tree and when they crashed the escape door opened and Nina fell out. She falls to the bottom of the Treeand with Uka they managed to get back while dodgeing Gin's missles. They then went back to the Iceberg Lab and Cortex says they are going to the 10th Dimension. Suddenly Coco comes and defeats Cortex in order to save Crash. But it ends up Cortex and the 6 cystals going to Coco's mind. He escapes by the six crystals that he lost but recovered from Coco's brain.After that, Crash gets sucked in to Cortex's brain by the crystal that Cortex was still holding and it got suck too. While finding and geting the crystal he learns about the Evil Twin's lives. He escapes with the crystal and they are transported to the 10th dimension. As they got there, Evil Crash kiddnaps Nina and so begins Rock Slide Rumble.E. Crash gets away with Nina and Cortex with Crash is chased by the Ants in the moutain way in Cortex's hoverboard. They finally reached Twinsanity Island and rescued Nina, then as they got through Ant Agony Crash fights and defeats E. Crash. Then he learns that Lava Caves connects to Ant Agony and the Twins' base at Skull Rock, so he goes there while being pursued by Ants.Then the team meets and defeats the Evil Twins who escapes and gets eaten by Evil Crash. The team then went back to their dimension and Cortex gets suck into Crash's brain but he escapes a few hours later. '''Levels: N.Sanity Isle Jungle Bungle Cavern Cantastorphe Coco and the Osrich Doc Amok Deadly Nature Walk Totem Hokum Unused Harbor Level ( also has the race with the Komodo Brothers ) Iceberg Lab Ice Climb Humiliskate High Sea Jinks Icy Way Home Cut Coco sub Level ( Takes place during the Icy Way Home ) Security Insanity Acamy of Evil Boiler Room Doom Class Room Chaos ( Crash ) Class Room Chaos ( Cortex ) Rooftop Rampage Uka Tree of Evil Cut Rollerbrawl Level ( Takes place after Uka Tree of Evil when the Evil Twins put them in the sky and they have to get back to the Iceberg Lab. ) Gone A Bit Coco Megaalomaniac Mind Mania Iceberg Lab ( 10th Dimension ) Rock Slide Rumble Cortex in a Hoverboard Twinsanity Island Bandicoot Pursuit Ocean Commotion Ant Agony Lava Caves Evil Twins Place Category:Games